The Hot Flame
by Daninja666
Summary: Bobby De Fridge is the Ice Kings son. That's right SON but he isn't the average son. Read the adventures of Bobby and his Budd Frankie Rated M for safety. (Finn x FP) (Oc x Oc) (Oc x Pb x Marceline) MAY CONTAIN X-OVERS
1. Small authors note to my readers

Ok so so have had this story on the website for about 14 weeks now and I have had 296 views for this story now I don't know I that's average or not but nobody seems to be getting past the prologue now if that's because it's a terrible story then please let me know because I believe that it could be that but if it is that then I don't know because nobody is leaving me any reviews with critisism and even if you start abusing me for my terrible writing I will fix what you don't like and make it better I like criticis it is when I get nothing that I think that's I'm terrible and should just quit forever but I don't wanna do that I pushed 4 chapters out for you guys in 2 weeks for me that a major win the most chapters I have wrote for a book on a site called wattpad was 3 I believe over 5 weeks so I was feeling good but bohemian I had exams so I thought I'll leave it till they are over but the thing was I had no reviews after 2 weeks so I stopped thinking nobody care but then I got a review from a guest account saying nous story contained nothing on Finn and flame princess will he either didn't read the prologue which started or he wasn't really reading. And then the next day I got 4 messages that raid that Iron Patriot had become a follower as favourites my story and my account now it is things like that which make me happy and I put abother chapter rout just for him but I would like for the new readers and the old who have read this new beginning to leave a review son the chapter that you can't read anymore at because you dot like it and thetilled me why and I will fix the problem.

If you read through all of that and still don't care then I would appreciate if you read the entire story


	2. prologue

**_Hello new comers to my first Fanfiction now I was going to write this story in the style that Betagod does his fanfics because I personally love his works and they inspired me to write this one. So I would love that I you could spare the five to twenty seconds it takes to write a review when you finish the current chapters or where you can no longer follow the story line now in your review I would love to see some criticism to help me improve the story I will go through the story at least once every two weeks and edit the entire story now I won't change anything in the story line but I might change things such as small details that help the story and stuff like that and if you can't read a section because it isn't comprehendible I will fix that within two to three days so please drop a review thank you_**

**_All the "X"ed characters are ranged from 18-27. Bobby, Frankie, Darcy and Zane are all my OC_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure time or any other Game/Movie/TV Show/Cartoon mentioned in this Fanfiction._**

**_The Cover was photoshopped and if any of your images are included feel free to ask for their removal. Saying that, I will require proof of your ownership_**.

* * *

_Prologue_

As the Ice King walked around the rubble from before the mushroom war. He couldn't help but wonder why no princesses ever wanted to carry his children which then forced him to try and use force, was it because he was old?, he had always thought of Old people as sort of Immortals, since they had stood their ground in the harsh world for Longer then most.

"WHO WALKS THROUGH THE RUBBLE KINGDOM WITH OUT PERMISSION?" Yelled a voice from above the Ice King. For the first time since the Ice Ling had begun walking he questioned where he had actually gone.

"I am the Almighty Ice King and I do as I please" the Ice King called back 'sheiks people never seem to know me unless their princesses and even then they only know me because of my kidnappings' he thought as he continued to walk through the Rubble Kingdom.

"CHARGE" someone yelled 'oh my, I may be in a small amount of trouble' The Ice King thought as he formed an Ice Blade. But just as he was finishing his blade 3 small people wearing buckets and holding sticks came out from the rubble. "Stand Down or face our wrath" the closest person said.

The Ice King was barely holding in a chuckle as he walked pass the Small people. "You are only going to die if you attack me, so do yourself a favor and don't" The Ice King said forming a small wall between himself and the people.

The Ice King walked for a while longer until he came across a small cavern in the side of a pile of rubble. The cavern seemed to be radiating a strange Blue glow.

The Ice King being his usual nosy self walked inside the cavern to find nothing but a fridge.

'That's it a fridge, I walked into the glowing cavern to find a fridge' he started to grow angry with himself. "Why does This cavern mock me it glow all mysterious like giving me an impression it could help me but no it just a fridge" the Ice King cried out. That was until a magnificent idea popped into his head. "You my dear fridge are about to become my son!" He said as he walked up to the fridges door

The Ice King had drawn three Omega symbols in a triangle around the fridge. The sign of power, this was to power the spell into transforming this hunk of steel and plastic into a Humaniod. "Með Omega umbreyta augliti þínu inn í Ice mann. Með Omega umbreyta augliti þínu inn í Ice mann." The Ice King Started chanting over and over until the Omega symbols Ω started glowing. This is when the transformation started unbeknown to him was the fact he wasn't making one son but two, since the fridge had contain an Ice cube.

After several hours the transformation was complete and two humans lay on the ground, not completely functioning yet.

"What is this? Two I only wanted one, he was suppose to help me kidnap princess." The ice king looked at the two individual one was blue like himself with long white hair (similar to his own but a lot better styled) the face seemed to be chiseled straight from a movie. The other was slightly pale and had short blue hair but didn't seem to be chiseled from a movie. "Ill leave the handsome one my princess handbook telling him what he needs to know and where to find me when he needs too." He thought to himself But he also didn't want the other coming so he scribbled in the front really quickly

'For my son Bobby I Created you and would love for you to help in the family business if your interested go to the Ice Kingdom. Ill be waiting'. And with that he left.

As the Ice King was walking back to his Icy Kingdom he couldn't help but steal someone. So he made his way over to Castle Realm, which as it sounds was full of Castle and princesses. "Ahh so good to know ill have company next time I kidnap someone" he said as he walked into the closest Castle. "Halt who go there?" He heard the formal Greeting from the Guard. "I, as you probably already know am the Ice King and blah blah blah I'm going to steal your princess" he said zapping the guard into a tomb of Ice. "sleep dreams" he said as he walked passed. The Ice King flew to the top of the tower and looked in all the windows until he saw her. "Come on Gwen I don't want a fight this time" he said startling the poor girl. "Ice King get out of this realm or you will be executed!" She yelled at him reaching her hand slowly and careful to go unnoticed for the crossbow beside her dresser. "Come on Gwen, you know the drill, I fly you to Ooo then you wait and hope you get rescued in time" he started to fly towards the Princess when she pulled the Crossbow into view "I said get out of this realm" pulling the trigger and sending the arrow flying passed the Ice King, Grazing his neck "WHAT THE F & YOU CRAZY BITCH" the Ice king yelled as he retreated from the Castle Realm. After realising that she had only one shot an she had wasted it the Ice King quickly turned around and went back into the castle

"Now Gwen I'm going to teach you why that was a bad idea the Ice King said as he peered into the window to see that she had returned to her dresser and was brushing her brunette hair. She got up as soon as she heard his voice and made a rain for the door, uni unfortunately for her the Ice King was much faster then her and Locked the door using his Ice powers surrounding the door in ice.

"Ice King my guard will slaughter you when they get here. GUARDS GUARDA HELP THE ICE KING HAS" was as far as Gwen foot be fore the ice king had her on the bed.

-/-/-/-/

Meanwhile Bobby and that had just woken up. They both looked at each other. Luckily for them the Ice King at put pants on them And given them the memories of important stuff such as speech and movement.

"Hey guy, where are we?" Said Bobby (the white haired one), pushing himself into a sitting position. "I don't know but I don't really know anything. What's that book on the ground next to you?" The guy answered. Bobby picked up the book an began reading, "this book has a brief explanation of where we are which is Ooo. But it is mostly full of stuff on the rulers of Ooo. Which are the people who control the kingdoms , which are places in Ooo that have houses and villages in them." Bobby said as he briefly scanned the book. "Here take a look" he said throwing the book to the guy. Picking up the book the guy stared at it for a few minutes. "What are these funny shapes on the page?" The guy said as he lowered the book. "I believe they are called letters and they form words which are read, which I believe you can't do." Bobby said "oh and do you have a name?" He looked at the guy as his face went into deep thought. "I believe my name is Franklin but that sounds weird so ill shall say its Frankie" the guy announced, handing back the book to Bobby.

"I believe yours is bobby" he said as the book left his hands.

"I red in the book that my father wants me in the family business and to go to the Ice Kingdom, do you wanna come?" Bobby asked Frankie

"Sure I can use a tour"

And with that the two left for the Ice Kingdom luckily for them the Ice King left a map.

The Ice king had returned from his trip to the Castle Kingdom but when he got to his castle he had a very unexpected surprise.

ΩΩΩ

"Yo Finn, you going to see FP today." Jake called to Finn from the top of the tree house.

"Yeh she going to show me something special or something." was Finns reply,

"Just stay away from tier 12 and above. Ok budd". Jake said nervously

"How do you know we haven't gone over already?" Finn said being a smart arse as he was packing his bag with spare clothes and aluminum foil

"Finn I'm a dog and second you aren't rushing to get there to do it again" jake said sniffing the air.

"Well ill see you later then Jake." was Finns final reply before jake heard the door close causing him to sigh, "stupid nose"

ΩΩΩ

Flame princess was getting her house ready for Finns arrival. Lining the bed and floors with aluminium "oh I can't believe he risks his manhood for me." She thought feeling her arousal Princess could help but slip her hand down to give herself a quicky before Finn got there.

She had just relieved herself when their was a knock. now flame princess jumped slightly at the noise. Assuming it was Finn she left her panties off and proceeded to the door

"Coming" was Flame Princess quick reply. "Gotta look sexy for him" she thought letting her hair down and undoing a button on her shirt. She wasn't wearing her usually dress she had opted out for a shirt and skirt just for Finns arousal. all the years of having nothing to do, lead to exercise leaving her with a toned body. Which with her height made her legs and C sized breasts her most valuable assets. When she got to the door she felt an uneasy presence. Opening the door, was all she got to do before she could no longer see or move.

* * *

_**So this is the Prologue for The Hot Flame**_

_**R&R**_

_**ΩΩΩ**_

_**All That Jizz**_


	3. Chapter one Dad is Bad

The Hot Flame

Ok so this is chapter one of the hot flame I wanEverett one who reads this chapter to put something in a review even if I you think it's terrible and give me a review but I want review so I know whether to continue. Ok see you again later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bobby and Frankie were walking to the Ice Kingdom when they can across a field with two knights fighting

"Piss off Demitri. The fair Gwen is mine" A knight dressed in Chainmail and swing a diamond sword back handed at another knight dressed in Diamond chainmail with a Gold sword.

The Second Knight Demitri parried the stroke. "YOURS ARTHUR, don't make me Laugh. If she was your then who was She with last night" parring another Blow from Arthur

"she was in her quarters and I was guarding her" Arthur stated as he charging his shield in Demitri "Die Necromancer" was the last thing Demitri heard from Arthur before Arthur's sword was driven through his skull splitting it in half "don't you ever talk shit about Gwen again" He said as he spat on Demitri's body.

When the battle was in motion Bobby and Frankie had snuck through the bushes to the other side of the field and watched the preceding.

Bobby watched as the head spilled the contents onto the grass causing his stomach to empty its contents all over the floor. "His skull it's split right down the middle" Frankie managed to stutter causing Bobby to puke some more.

Arthur then proceeded to walk towards the Castle Realm portal. This to Bobby and Frankie appeared to be a small sun.

"Let's get out of here before a group of flame wolfs come to get his corpse and before I look again." Bobby said as he got up and walked in the direction of the Ice Kingdom.

ΩΩΩ

After the incident the two Ice People continued to walk through the Land of Ooo. They come across many weird things such as giant Spiders and a chick called Marceline, they continued to walk until they come to a small game console. "Hey Bobby look at this it's a … a… I don't know what it is" he said as he walked over to Bobby.

"I'm FOOTBALL" the Console screamed before jumping out of Frankie's hands "I'm a gaming console and myowner is a complete cock sucker. He throws me when he can't beat my games and then he locks me in a cupboard until he wants to play me but I need to be free like my friend Beemo."

"We'll help you Football but we are heading to the Ice Kingdom first, is that ok?" Bobby asked as he picked up the little device. "Sure is, as long as you don't give me back I'll do anything" Football said

The three continued to walk in the direction of the ice kingdom. The Football started to describe to the two the History of the Land of Ooo and all the other important junk that they'd need to know.

The three Wanderers had been walking for about an hour since meeting Football and had arrived at a village "hey bobby, did your dad leave us any money I'm a bit hungry?" Frankie asked as they started to walk pass the Market Place.

"I believe he said to freeze anyone to get anything but that's not right why should we use our powers against people, so I believe we might have to work a but to get food sorry bro" was Bobby's reply

"Not so fast Bobby I stole some dollar from the older owner? You can use them because I don't need food" Football said as he climbed out of a Purple Bag Bobby had found on there was here and opened a compartment in his side. "Here you go Frankie" he said as he passed the money to Frankie

"Ok what you recommend Football" Frankie asked as he looked at the three closest stores one was a Chinese restaurant, another was a Mexican shop and the last was a fish and chip shop. "I recommend the Mexican shop you have to try Burritos they are the best apparently" Football said pointing to the middle shop.

The three walked into the store and stood at the counter waiting for service. "Sorry for the wait how may I help you three?" the Cashier.

"We would like three barrotis please" Bobby said as he put the money on the counter. "He meant three burritos it's his first time getting Mexican." Football was quick to correct Bobby.

"Is three Bur-Rit-Toes all for today sir?" said the cashier putting in the order to the system. "Yes thank you" said Frankie

The cashier then proceeded to walk around to the back when there was a loud bang. The three Wanders turned around to see a 6 foot tall guy who appeared to be really pissed off. "FOOTBALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OFYOUR CUPBOARD LET ALOME OUT OF THE HOUSE?!" He yelled at Football attempting to grab him but the device was pulled back. "Who do you think yoo…?" he was interrupted when a fist collided with his jaw causing several loud cracks to be heard through the restaurant. "yoo bastur ill wipe opp war cox." He mumbled

"you mess with football again and ill rip you head of through your ass" was Bobby's only reply before the waiter appeared with their order "here you go… what happened here?" the cashier said but the only reply he got wasthanks from Bobby as he took the order.

When the three got out of the shop they immediately opened their burritos and dug in. after they had walked the road a bit Football screamed "THAT WAS A A AMAZING I LOVE YOU GUYS!" the other two just stayed silence as they had orgasms over the burritos. "You were just like wack and he just fell over and stayed there. It was AMAZING" Football ranted on.

The three continued until they reach the Ice Kingdom. When they arrived they got a very peculiar sight Flame princess was wrapped in Aluminium foil and tied to she could get out of the chair she was in. Flame Princess looked up at the new arrivals think "yes he is here, my hero" but instead she saw the ice King escorting in two what appeared to be Ice People. "Bobby Frankie this is Flame Princess, she agreed to dinner with me tonight." The Ice King said as he took his place opposite the Princess

"why is she tied up if she agreed to come to dinner with you?" Bobby asked as he took a seat next to Flame Princess. He looked into her eyes and all he could see was pain and distress. "arrr Bobby she's tied up because as I described in the handbook I have business that I want you to join in and that business is kidnapping princess and impregnating them but I always have Finn and Jake break in and stop me but not today, Today you will stop them while I impregnate the princess. "He said excited throwing his hands up.

"umm I don't like the idea of impregnating and Kidnaping princesses, that's not right why would I want to get involved in this?" Bobby asked as Football snuck out of his bag and started to cut the rope on Flame Princesses legs and remove the aluminium foil. "yeah what's wrong with you Ice King?" Frankie asked who still hadn't sat down.

"There is nothing wrong with me if they agreed to let me have a son without me kidnaping them I wouldn't, but no they had to be like no we want Finn big cock." He said as Football got the last rope cut on the Princess and the aluminium foil fell away. "hey Ice King, have this" Frankie said as he used his powers to freeze the ice king in place. "let's get you out of here Flame Princess" Bobby said as he helped Flame Princess get the rest of the Aluminium foil and rope.

"thank you Bobby and you small device" she said as she rose from her seat. "I would like to go home now if you don't mind?" she asked slightly scared

"can we take you in case this Ass gets out and gets you again?" Frankie asked. Flame Princess looked up at him and nodded before walking out of the Ice Castle.

ΩΩΩ

The four had arrived at Flame princess house when she stopped and stood in her doorway "thank you for rescuing me fine heroes. I hereby have a gift for you it will be at your home by about 7:30 tonight." She said as she turned and walked into her house

"um ok then I guess" Frankie said as he turned to face Bobby. "what just happened?" "I believe we were thanked for helping her and that she was sending a gift to our house." Said Football "which by the way where is your house?" he asked

"our house is nowhere we don't have one" Bobby said as he started to walk back towards the Ice Kingdom again

The three wander for a while until there stood a really big black mountain in there way "I guess we will set up shop here" Bobby said as he put his pack down "ok Frankie you start on the walls for the bedrooms and I'll do the kitchen and lounge room" he stated drawing a basic house concept with two larger bedrooms and a smaller one, the bedrooms will be closest to the mountain and the lounge room and Kitchen on the other side. After he explained the house to Frankie he started to form boil Ice walls for the house. Football just sat on the purple bag as he watched them work.

After about an hour's work they had finished the walls and Frankie had done two rooves for the bed room whereas Bobby was half way through the combined Kitchen and Lounge room roof. Football had decided it would be fun to go and explore. He climbed up to the top of the mountains and found that there was a massive flat plateau he sat up there for a few minutes catching his breath before he continued to explore the plateau. He found a weird what looked to be a speaker but it had a compartment with a dvd in it. "I wonder if it's a pre-mushroom War relic I'll put it in my dvd slot." he put it in and it loaded for a second before playing Not Invincible by Bullet For My Valentine

They crawl under your skin!  
And eat away your soul  
so let the feast begin!  
And then bury the bones!

It seems they want to be the-  
Judge, jury, and executioner!  
So let the feast begin  
we'll never leave you alone!

They cut you down!  
And they bury the bones!  
They force you out!  
They'll never leave you alone!

They're not, not invincible!  
You need to fight them to the death!  
They're not, not invincible!  
You need to lay those fucks to rest!

That was as far as it got before the cd started to play the last line repetitively. "I wonder if the guys will like this but first I need to get it fixed" he ejected the disc and put into his case. He started the long decent down the mountain.

Meanwhile Frankie and Bobby had just finished the House and were putting in some furniture that had arrived from Flame Princess, fortunately it wasn't on fire and they could put it in their house and use it although it appeared to be enchanted with flame guard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

ok so that was chapter on remember to review and give me the love and/or hate

see ya all in the next chapter

adios

Bobby


	4. Chapter two Settling in

Chap 2 The Hot Flame

Hello readers my first point of business is Go on youtube in a separate tab then search global concepts by Robert DeLong When you see *play now play the song not hard and not compulsory but its part of the story so yeh. Next is I'm not getting reviews so review or I might stop writing this. Then you guys wont know what happens. That's all so on to chapter 2.

_ _  
"Hey Bobby where's Football?" Frankie asked as they sat down on the new couch.

Just as Frankie had finished asking they heard a strange noise coming from outside.

*Play Now

I think it burns my sense of truth  
to hear me shouting at my youth  
I need a way to sort it out.

After I die, I'll re-awake,  
redefine what was at stake  
from the hindsight of a god.

I'll see the people that I use,  
see the substance I abuse,  
the ugly places that I lived.

Did I make money? Was I proud?  
Did I play my songs too loud?  
Did I leave my life to chance  
or did I make you f***ing dance?

Symmetry exists only in our mind.  
Our brain is shaping squares.  
So I woke up with entropy defined  
but the forms still linger there, in my head.

I'll see the people that I use,  
see the substance I abuse,  
the ugly places that I lived.

Did I make money? Was I proud?  
Did I play my songs too loud?  
Did I leave my life to chance  
or did I make you f***ing dance?

Global concepts uncommon the world round  
but we share a mortal frame  
that if you can hear reacts to every sound  
but no two people move the same.

I think it burns my sense of truth  
to hear me shouting at my youth  
I need a way to sort it out.

After I die, I'll re-awake,  
redefine what was at stake  
from the hindsight of a god.

I'll see the people that I use,  
see the substance I abuse,  
the ugly places that I lived.

Did I make money? Was I proud?  
Did I play my songs too loud?  
Did I leave my life to chance  
or did I make you f***ing dance?

Football walks into the house to find Frankie and Bobby loosing themselves in the music. "I know I found this up on the mountain it's amazing? From what I can get off the disc there are 10 songs on the disc." Football said shocking the two Icicles out of there trance.

"What was that called Football?" Bobby asked as he sat back down on the couch "it's called music I was acting it of a CD these devices are fr before the Mushroom War so it may be worth a LOT of money" football answered sitting in front of the two.

"Do you know what the songs are called on the CD football." Bobby asked. Football brand up a menu that read

Song list  
Not Invincible – Bullet for my valentine  
Global Concepts – Robert DeLong  
Party at my place—Bliss n Eso  
Drinking from the bottle – Calvin Harris  
From now on we are enemies – Fall Out Boy  
Thank you – MKTO  
Dark Days – Park Way Drive  
I smoked pot with Johnny Hopkins – Road to Ransome  
Juicy Fruit – A Smile From the Trenches  
Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down

"Hey we should have them play during the appropriate times." Football said when his face reappeared "That sounds like an epic idea it'll be like we have sound effects" Frankie said as he jumped up in excitement.

As he landed there was massive rumble through the room. "I believe we need some food Bobby! Lets go to the CK it should be the closest." Frankie said as he held his stomach.

"Eh we need to stock up with food and maybe get a plumber out here." Bobby said "oh we need a generator so we have power" Football exclaimed

"Ok Ill stay here while you and football go to the Candy Kingdom" Bobby said sitting back on the couch.

"Ok man see you in a few" Frankie said as the door closed. "Hey Football jump on ill make an ice slide for us" before he crouched down. Football then eagerly jump up onto his back. "Let's go ice cube" Football yelled as Frankie started to make his ice slide.

Football was starting to get impatient "Frankie no offence but this is starting... WOAH!" Frankie had jumped on the slide going head first down a hill still freezing the path ahead. "Hey football this still boring you?" Frankie said as they hit a ramp.

Meanwhile back at the house bobby was testing what he could do with his new found power.  
He started out with making simple things out of ice. He made a fence around the house it was 2 meters tall and 10 cm thick in a criss-cross shape the top curved over like the top of a wave before coming to a sharp point. He then used his ability to move liquids to bring the oil out of the ground and into the ice so it wasn't see through. As he was admiring his handy work his heard a familiar and dreadful voice

"So you'd rather like in a dump then me. I can't believe you bobby you were meant to help me yet all you have done so far is hurt me. But I've had enough I brought you into this world and ill take you out!" The voice shouted. Realising that the ice King was going to attempt to kill him he quickly formed a wall of ice around his back and morphed it backwards towards the voice.

"Dad why do you wanna kill me now is it because I find you a sicko because that will never change" Bobby said realising that the ice trick weren't going to work on his father since he also can move ice. "I'm going to have to use liquids against him but he can freeze the liquids and still use them against me. Armagh this is going to test my powers" Bobby thought as he throw an ice ball at his father who countered by hitting it back and throwing two more at him.

Bobby jumped onto the first ball before spin kicking the other two back at him before bring the snow around his father like rope to stop any counters.

"It's going to take more then that to take me down boy" the Ice king said as the balls dissolved in front of him along with the rope.

"Hey ice pop how about you leave before I melt you" a famine voice yelled at the ice king as a ball of fire came whiz zing passed his head.

"Woah" he exclaimed as his beard started to shinge (embers in beard) "a flame elemental I can't compete with that unless they are unaware of me" he thought before facing the newcomer

"Piss off or ill burn you where you float" she said aiming her hands at the ice king.

"Came down please everybody" bobby said as he turned to see the newcomer but as soon as he did his jaw dropped. In front I him stood what he believed to be an angel. She had long black hair that went just past here shoulder blades and glowing Pink eyes. She stood at about 5' 11". She wore tiny shorts with long black socks that went to her knees. She wore a plain black shirt with Hot Flame on it. Her legs were slender and seemed to go on forever but then they came to her ass.

Bobby came back to reality when an ice ball caught him in the ball. The girl looked over which was a terrible mistake. An ice wall formed in front of her as she shot at the ice king.  
"I shall have my revenge bobby" the ice king yelled as he vanished in a cloud of snow.

"Oh my are you ok" came the feminine voice to his ears he looked up and saw she had ran over to him "yeh ill be ok I just need to get inside." He said pointing to the house.

_‑_

so who is this mysterious chick is she here for for any reason or is she just passing through and shes a fire elemental woo.


	5. Chapter 3 Darcy Hupuss

Chap 3 The Hot Flame

Go to YouTube in your separate tab again and put in drinking from the bottle by Calvin Harris and when *play now play the song same as last chapter

Ok guys I know the beginning is slow but the action is goin to be in the next few chapters but for the chapters to come to your screens I need so reviews so come on even if you don't make it through the chapter PUT A REVIEW please it's not hard I do it for people and they appreciate it, like I would so REVIEW please.

Ok so on with chapter 3

/-

Ok sure no problem" the angelic voiced girl said as she lifted Bobby up and they started to walk or in Bobby's huddle to the house

"I have to be dreaming Dad has knocked me out cold and I'm dreaming all well, at least I'm leaving in a good dream" Bobby thought as they reached the door. Bobby opened and was lead to the couch.

"Thank you... I'm sorry what your name is?" Bobby asked as he got some ice from the ground for his balls.

"My name is Darcy Hupuss." She said as she nervously started to fondle with her hair.

"I'm in your debt Darcy Hupuss you saved me from my father. I'd offer you gold or something else but I don't have anything to give you" Bobby said adjusting himself on the couch to be more comfortable

"Oh I don't need pay if you are lord Bobby then I'm here to serve you" Darcy said which in turn caused Bobby's jaw to drop.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby said after a few minute of being in shock

"I was sent by the Flame King as a thank you gift for rescuing his daughter." Darcy said as she curtsied "I am to serve Lord Bobby and Lord Franklin.

"What about me? and I'm no lord" Franklin said as he appeared at the door. Football casually walked past both Darcy and Bobby dragging with him what Bobby assumed was a generator.

"Franklin this is Darcy Hupuss and she is a servant sent by the Flame King to serve us for ... How long are you here for?" Bobby asked as he watched Football move the generator to the corner of other side of the room to Bobby and run a cord from it to the middle of the wall.

"Frank could you bring in the TV" he said as he went back to tampering with the generator.

Franklin walked outside mumbling about a game console and power

"I'm here for as long as my Lords are alive I'm under your full command." Darcy said answering Bobby's earlier question.

"We'll if that's the case then I set you free" Bobby said. As the words left Bobby's lips a click was heard followed by what appeared to be a necklace falling to the ice floor. When this happened Darcy just starred at the Necklace babbling words trying to form a sentence.

"WE HAVE NEW SWORDS BOBBAY" Franklin yelled as he came into the room with a huge box about 1.5x1x2 meters and it was filled with a TV food and as Franklin had said to sword. One of the swords had a dark demonic look to it whereas the other had a shiny angelic look to it

The demon Blade was jagged and a red black colour that turned blood red in the edges the hilt had a red eye that seemed to watch bobby from his seat. Whereas the Angel Blade was a recurved blade that was tinted purple through the entire thing. The hilt contained a pulsing purple gem that appeared to have a smoke spirit trapped inside.

"Finn gave us them for saving Flame Princess" Jake exclaimed placing the swords in front of Bobby. "I think you should have the Angelic blade it suits you" Franklin said as he went to hand the blade hilt first to Bobby.

Bobby seemed I preoccupied with looking into the eye of the demonic blade to care or even notice Frank. "I want the Demon Blade" bobby said

"Umm are you ok Bobby?" Darcy asked as she crouched in front of Bobby between him and the sword. bobby looked at her before he stood and walked round to pick up the blade. "This sword has waited for me for centuries I'm its creator. But I'm also its destruction the same with you and that blade Frank" bobby said as the blade seemed to glow with his words.

When Bobby had finished speak Franklin looked at the Angelic sword to see it spin around and stop so the hilt was in His hand. "Hello Drake" Franklin said as he starred into the gem of the sword "I've missed you too" he said as he placed the sword on his back without a scarab but it seemed to stick

Darcy stood in the middle of the two her head switching from one to the other. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" She yelled getting the attention of both Ice Princes

"Oh sorry Darcy we made these swords a time before our time and they have found us at last. Bobby said as he made a rack for his sword out of ice and rested his sword on it. "This right here is Diablos and Franklin's blades name is Drake." He continued

"Well that's excellent news I guess" Darcy said

Meanwhile nobody had noticed the game console moving the TV out of the box and hooking it up to the generator.

Football pressed the power button on the TV causing loud static getting the attention of all the Occupants of the room. "I'm going to need time to hook up the antennae before it will be ready ok" he said but the three just stared at him and nodded. Football then walked outside with a dish and wires mumbling about the cavemen being dumbstruck.

Well we better get the food away" Franklin said as he pushed the box into the kitchen. The three were putting the food in the cupboard in a categorized fashion so Darcy, who had decide that she would stay with the Ice People. she would be stay to return her moral debt to Bobby for setting her free.

When they were finished they all sat at the kitchen table where they started to discuss their lives where for Bobby and Franklin was kind of easy.

Darcy told the two that when she was only three years old her mother and father were killed by a maniac. The Flame King then hired her as a slave but called all his slaves servants so they felt better. Her life was only ever really the fire Kingdom until flame King sent her to Bobby's and Franklin's ownership. She then went into the tale of how the princess had in her spare time trained her to wield fire when she was stuck in the lamp by her father. That is how she gained the ability to manipulate fire which she is why she always has a lighter from the pre-mush era. When they had all finished Darcy went over to her bag and produced a glass bottle with the label 'Absolute Pure' on it.

"Since you guys are new to the world I guess you don't know what this beautiful stuff right here is?" She asked trying not to burst out laughing.

"I'm going to say we don't know what it is" Franklin said

Darcy walked over to the cupboard in which she produced three cups and then to the fridge in which she got out Orange Juice

"It's a beverage that is very good at settling people in a new place I have found

Just as she returned to the table Football burst through the door. "ok ill finish setting up the dishes tomorrow. "He said as he joined the gang at the table. As he sat he saw the bottle of Vodka "I know what song to play right now" Football thought since he'd been listening to the cd why he worked

*play now

I could pay for everything that's on you

So everything is on me

Got them girls going Cindy Lauper, Gaga and a little Blondie

If you ain't drunk, then you in the wrong club

Don't feel sexy, you're on the wrong beat

Tell the bar that we don't want no glass

Just bottles and I'm buying everybody one each

Yes so bring the Veuve Clicquot

D about to hit the big 3 0

Party like its Carnival in Rio

Life's too short, Danny Devito

Yo, we live, we die, we give, we try, we kiss, we fight

All so we can have a good time

*continue song in background

After about 2 cups each of Darcy's mix. Football suggested that thy play a game.

"Oh I know what game we can play let's play snap since its simple and you aren't in the best shape but it is not ordinary snap its strip snap." Darcy almost screamed at the three. "Oh wait sorry football you can't play you don't have the clothing or really anything that would make it interesting plus you're not drunk." Darcy told him as she turned to Bobby and Franklin "ok so snap is when you have a deck of cards divided evenly between the players then you take turns at put a card down in a pile and when there are the same you have to put your hand on it first and tell snap. Oh football you can shuffle and deal because I'm tipsy . Back on track now the strip part is that the players who don't snap have to remove one piece of clothing. The player or players who are nude at the end lose." Darcy explains to the boys as she walked back over to her bag to retrieve some cards. As she was bending over to pick up her bag she leant too far and fell face first into the floor.

Both Bobby and Franklin then burst into laughter watching her. "Oh my that was gold Darcy, nice ass By the way." Franklin said as he walked or more crawled against the wall over to help her up proceeding in doing only one thing ending up on top of her. This causes Bobby to fall off her Chair and almost piss himself laughing.

Ok so the action is coming up but I need you people who want this story to continue beyond the beginning to go to my profile and vote in the poll on it. This poll is crucial to the story so please vote or ill have to decide and I like having other people's opinions. So review and poll vote thanks

Follow the story and/or me to have a chance at a preview of the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 4 Zaneath

Chap 4

Sorry this chapter took a while to come out I moved houses then my computer was dropped and broken losing chapters 4 and 5 causing me to not want to write it again. But I'm back and ready to get to the good stuff I still have one problem NO ONE IS REVIEWING I thought being gone for a week would have someone at least drop a review. -

- 2 months after the strip snap -

"I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR DICK YOU OLD PERVERTED FUCK" The mysterious figure yelled at the Ice King "Static shock" the guy yelled. Sparks exploded from the guy's hands and hit a wall of ice, that the Ice King had quickly made in defence.

"Oh is big bad Zanie upset about the death of his princess" the Ice King taunted 'Zanie'.

Bobby and Frankie were watching from the window. They had here massive bangs coming from the castle. Believing that the Ice king was up to no good they had come to investigate but what they had found, wasn't what they were expecting the Ice King was in the middle of a fight with 'Zanie'

"SNAP FREEZE" Bobby yelled causing the thunder guy to freeze in his place. "IMMOBILE WATER" Frankie yelled in almost complete symphony with Bobby causing the ice king to be locked against the wall with water holding all his vital limbs together and stopping him from speaking.

"Ok so lighting dude why are you trying to kill the ice King and I Swear Ice King if you get yourself out of that I'm going to take your crown and hide it in another dimension so stay the fuck still. Now back to you Zane I assume?"

"This ASSHOLE killed My Princess, he captured her and forced her to power things eventually extinguishing her Spark. I vowed to make him pay and I'm going to Rip off his dick and force him to digest it" Zane spat out, his Hurt and disgust in every word. "I am a Talasi from minecraftia there are four of us ice, earth, sky and fire we all share the same name Zaneath but most people just call us Zane as you were. I was the fallen guardian for the Storm Princess in Minecraftia, I was called away for the Talasi Meeting that are once a year and that's when HE struck he kidnapped her. When her spark had extinguished he left her in her jail cell to rot" after saying this Zane bowed his head and let one tear roll out of his eye before he looked back up with sparks filled eyes

"And now I shall show the Ice King the Pain he caused her" Zane said as the ice surrounding him started to crack.

"Zane I cannot allow you to kill my father so I want to make a deal since he isn't a wise old man because he moved and broke a restraint of Frankie's power so now he loses his crown which is the source of his powers." Bobby tried negotiating but Zane reply indicated he wasn't interested.

"You sick son of a BITCH" Zane exclaimed as he broke the ice and charged at the Ice King "SUPERCHARGE" Zane seemed to glow as he was charging

"HEAVY SHIELD" Frankie yelled as he stepped in front of The Ice King. A large water and ice weaved shell appeared in around him and the Ice King "You protect so suffer the same fate" Zane said as he hit the Frankie's Shield The electricity surrounding Zane moved into the water of the shield causing it to weaken.

Zane charge didn't smash through though. "STATIC SHOCK" Zane hands went out and sparks hit the shield. "ZANE CALM DOWN WE ARE GOING TO KILL THE ICE KING BUT WITHOUT HARMING THE PERSON HE HAS POSSESSED" Bobby yelled as he grabbed Zane arm and span him around "I know your angry but this isn't the way let me handle this, I will remove the Ice King from Simon Petrovik and you can destroy anyone who then find the crown and becomes the Ice king in your realm because that's where the crown is going." Bobby said.

The glow in Zane's eyes seemed to dim. "If there is an innocent soul being possessed by this demon I wish the crown be destroyed" Zane seemed to project to bobby

"If the crown can be destroyed only one person will know how" Franklin said as his shield came down. "Princess Bubblegum" he said reaching for the Ice Kings crown. "ICE ARROWS" the ice king yelled breaking free and kicking Frankie into Zane as icicles rain down from above them. "MELT" Bobby yelled causing the arrows and some of the roof to melt causing rain to fall on them. "WHIPLASH" Frankie yelled causing the water to form a line and race after the ice king. "CHARGE" Zane yelled sparks jumping into the stream. The stream of water wrapped itself around the ice kings neck and ripped him back while the Electricity in the stream worked similar to a taser but sticking to the water and only zapping his neck.

The three ran up to the Ice King who was now on the ground screaming in pain. Bobby removed the Crown and took a couple of steps back.

"Evaporate" yelled Frankie causing the electric water to vanish.

"No my crown, my powers, ill kill you" the Ice King exclaimed as he ran at Bobby. The outcome of his charge was Zane holding him up by his throat

"I should just ended your life now but luckily for you, you are possessed" Zane said before throwing The Ice King against the wall.

"Ok Zane You and Frankie go to the Breakfast Kingdom and tell Breakfast princess I need a double deluxe tonight and ill go to the Candy Kingdom and speak with Princess Bubblegum. Any questions" Bobby said

"I do, what make you think I'm not going to come see this bubblegum, you could be in league with the monster and taking me away to distract me, plus I require to return home for a Talasi meeting tomorrow. It was urgent matters that brought me to this realm and I'm going to make sure it's dealt with accordingly." Zane said in a voice that said if you try to stop me your dead.

"Ok then, Frankie you go to breakfast princess and ask for the double deluxe and Zane and I will go to see bubblegum" Bobby said walking out of the castle with Zane.

"Ok Bobby time to save Simon from corruption" bobby thought as he jumped in his purple Chevrolet Camaro. You see unlike Finn and Jake, Bobby and Frankie excepted gifts for there services but also got there quicker most of the time.

"I'm going to give the heads up to the CK that we're coming since I don't like stopping" Bobby said as he put the pedal to the Metal. "You crazy son of a bitch what is this mechanical contraption" Zane yelled at Bobby but all he got in reply was "Shut up, oh not you Peppermint a newbie to cars anyway I'm coming to see princess bubblegum make sure she's free." Bobby said before hanging up. bobby had help Peppermint butler a free weeks ago with a problem of wanting a vacation and he had allowed the butler to do that by taking over for him and that turned out great for Bobby, but now Princess Bubblegum couldn't look Finn or Marceline in the eyes. Which Bobby found hilarious.

"So how far away is this bubblegum?" Zane said after finally calming down

-/-/-

"Hey breakfast princess. bobby told me to come over and get him the Double deluxe for tonight" Frankie said as he walked into Breakfast Princess room. But all he got in reply were moans. Curious he looked around he eyes stopping on Breakfast Princess with Flame Princess between her legs. "Mm Sarah god I love it when you lick me out" Frankie at this moment was in shock and extremely turned on. "Ok if I just slow sit in a corner they shouldn't see me and if they do ill simple say I was waiting" Frankie thought as he crept silently into the corner of the room am sat down.

-/-/

"Hey Zane you may wanna hold on for this one" Bobby suggested as they approached what appeared to be the gates of the Candy Kingdom. "And why would that be?" Zane asked as they went through the gates but then he saw the ramp ahead "No we are not going off that are we?" Zane asked but his reply was only bobby shifting gears and gaining more speed.

"Holy Shit were gonna die" Zane yelled as they hit the ramp. The purple Camaro went flying into the air Turning sideways as it went. The car reached at least 3/4 up the castle when it landed on a solid platform.

"Hahahah man you should have seen your face you looked like you were actually going to faint" Bobby butted out laughing as Zane realises that the ramp was made for Bobby to get up the castle quickly. "You ass hole I thought we were going to crash and die" said extremely pissed off

"Chill out dude and anyway we are here to see bubblegum so get out" Bobby said as he opened he door and slide over the bonnet of the car.

"Bobby why have you come to see me today?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she walked out of her castle in a purple tank top and Black latex pants "oh hello, I'm Princess Bubblegum" she said putting her hand out to Zane.

"I am Zaneath but people call me Zane" he said bowing to the princess.

"Ok down to business we wish to destroy the ice Kings Crown but don't know what to use to destroy it and were wondering if you did" Bobby said as he produced the Ice Kings crown.

"Bobby I know you probably mean good but I'm not sure if the crown is destroyable, it is a crown of power you know" Bubblegum said as she took the crown and started to examine it.

"We'll can you try and find a way to destroy it 'for me'" Bobby said as he walked really close to Bubblegum and kissed her.

"I I I ill try but I can't promise anything" bubblegum stuttered in response. "And Zane hear needs a place to stay and I'm kinda got a full house unless I make another room which I could do but I don't want to Darcy hates me adding more rooms and my ass doesn't want to be burnt again." bobby said absent mindedly rubbing his ass

"Ok Zane can stay but you can't, you cheeky devil" bubblegum turning to walk back inside. She got around but was spun back around and brought into a kiss. The kiss started off soft and passionate but it slowly started to become a contest of strength as soon as Bobby's asked for entrance.

Zane extremely embarrassed in his predicament cleared his throat rather loud trying to get there attention.

For Bubblegum that was enough. "No bobby. Zane please follow me" bubblegum said turning to walked away.

"Ill see you later Zane" Bobby said shaking the hand of the thunder Talasi. "I will find you when I need to return for my meeting since you are coming with me." Zane stated as he walked in the direction bubblegum had.

-/-

now guys I'm begging for anyone I repeat ANYONE who reads this TO REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 5 Portal

Hello glorious pepole who have been waiting for this chapter the reason that this carrot has been rebooted in my brain is because I got two magnificent emails over the last week one said a guest has commented on your story and the other four consisted of someone favoriting the story myself and following the story. So if you guys hae been waiting for this story for ever and have wanted motte you should have been life this person THE IRON PATROIT who I have dedicated this chapter to.

now guest what you said about this story not being a Finn x Fp is because the story hadby gotten that far so if you continue to read this chapter you shal. See that I have you a treat

"BOBBY GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED" Darcy yelled into Bobby's ear and she pulled him out of the bed.

"whoa what the hell why do you wake me like that every morning why cant i just sleep for once and get up when i please. God you dont wake Frankie up like that" Bobby fumed at Darcy

"i don't get him up like that because he wakes up when i get out of bed so i dont have to but no, you lazy shit will sleep all day and if you do that nobody will be able to kill monsters and such" Darcy complained. starting to walk to the door "get out to breakfast or ill get the dog to eat it" darcy was saying turning around to continue talking "Bullshit" was all she heard before being ran passed and almost knocked over.

"wait, what dog? we dont have a dog." that sly bitch. Bobby thought as he sat down at the table.

"morning mate i see darcy got you out of bed this morning" Frankie said as he took a swig of his Coffee.

"that bitc... whor... poop tricked me" bobby tried to saybut was tring to be nice when he saw the scowl on his face.

"your lucky you called her a 'poop' and not were you were going to call her" Frankie growled at him.

"calm down Frankie he is just a dickhead" Darcy came out saying before sitting on Frankies lap and kissing him.

"im going to have to make you guys a room, oh wait i did." bobby said sarcasticly "im off to the Candy kingdom cya" bobby said grabbing his last piece of bacon and coffee before getting up grabing his Keys and opening the door.

Bobby got in his car and put the keys in the ignition. "BOBBY" Football yelled in his ear. "SNAP FREEZE" bobby yelled aiming his hands at football.

"Dude what is your problem?" Bobby panted as he melted the ice from around Football. "Sorry Bobby I didn't think you'd react like a paranoid person"

"So if someone jumped from behind you yelling you wouldn't have a panic attack" Bobby said as he turned his keys in the ignition.

You coming along are you Football?" Bobby asked "yeh I guess" football replied

-/-/-/-

Bobby and Football had arrived at the front of the CK Castle. Bobby stopped the car and waited for Zane to come out.

"Diablos seeks to feed" bobby heard as he got out of his car to wait for Zane. "Really Diablos you require to feed after we just slayed a giant, a pack of fire wolves and a skeleton army of necromancers you can wait" bobby thought.

Zane walked out of the door towards the car. "What took you so long Zane I thought this was urgent?" Bobby said as he stood to stop leanin on his car bonnet

"It is urgent but the portal to Minecraftia has been destroyed from the other side and I can't get back" Zane growled as he got to the car.

"Don't you have some kind if teleportation magic that you can use?" Football asked from the window if the car.

"Football I'm going to tell you once more I am not a god" Zane said losing his patience with the game console.

"Calm down Zane, what are you planning to do about the portal? Is it able to be reopened?" Bobby asked leaning against his car again.

"The portal can be reopen from the other side but not this one" Zane explained "I'm going to have to wait it out here until then" he said somewhat depressed by the fact.

"Oh come on man the place is awesome I be PB can find a way to get your portal reopened after she finds the destruction of the crown if its required still." Bobby said trying to get the hopes of the Talasi up. "Look we can go fun something to slay get your mind off it" bobby suggested"

-/-/-/-/-/

Finn that was the best sex we have ever had. I can't believe you thought to have it in the ice kingdom so I wouldn't be hot enough to burn you and we wouldn't need the aluminum foil" Flame Princess

Sang in her pure bliss voice "we'll I need a way for this to be natural plus the aluminum foil always fell off inside and I would get a crisped dick for my trouble". Was Finns reply as he wrapped his arms round flame princess before having her climb on top "ready for round 4


	8. Chapter 5 portal part 2

Chapter 5 part 2

Hey guys ive been getting a lot of views which i am loving but no one is reviewing so co on please even if i get one review the next chapter will be written and completed in 2 days with a minimum 1500 words so just review and the story will continue.

* * *

just before Flame Princess and finn could get round four started they heard a very deep and evil voice. "not just yet my pretties, you are not gonna live for long enough".

-/-

2 weeks later

"Bobby, Frankie please tell me that you have seen Finn?" Jake came bursting through the door of Bobby's house.

in doing this it had cause Zane to shit himself and fall of the couch that had been his temporary bed for the last couple of weeks.

"aww man its 6 in the morning what the big emergency?" Zane asked as he picked himself up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"omg i havent been able to find Finn or FP for over two weeks now, i think they may have been kidnapped by someone or even worse they have ran because Finn got her Pregnant." Jake explained in a rushed panic

"man whats the racket all about?" Frankie walked out into the lounge room his sword hung loosely over his back.

"WHAT MOTHERFUCKER THINKS HE CAN BURST INTO MY HOUSE AT 6 IN THE MORNING AND START YELLING, IF THIS ISNT A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION THEN IM GONNA PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS MY KNEE WILL QUENCH YOUR THIRST" Bobby came out screaming with diablos in hand.

'well it damn right could be a life or death situation" Zane said as he sat back down on the couch, "now Jake is it. please tell me everything you have gathered so far from their disappearance" Zane said as he made himself comfortable again.

"Ok it all started about three days after you rescued her from the Ice King. then Finn said he was going to visit flame Princess, so naturally i decided i would go and visit Lady Rainicorn and my pups so i took about 3 days to get back and when i got back he wasn't there so i went looking for him but i couldn't find him all i found was a large scent that smelt like a orgy but there was also another scent that i couldn't make out. I left it this long hoping they simple got scared off by a pregnancy and would come back but they haven't and there were no trails from the last area I tracked them to and now I'm starting to worry" Jake said as he started to pace the room.

During Jakes rant Bobby had moved from the doorway across to his recliner and sat down leaning on Diablos.

"have you tried going to see the Flame King because if he found them then he could have killed Finn or even any secret places that he may have for a situation such as this" Darcy suggested as she joined the conversation and walked over to Frankie, "i remember when i was the Flame King servant Flame Princess would escape from her Lamp and go to hide out in a secret area for a couple of days but..."

"there is always a but" Bobby said as he leant back unto his recliner and stretched himself out.

"yes the but is that i never knew where she went but I'm not sure it was in the Fire Kingdom.." Darcy said slightly disappointed in herself.


End file.
